Memory modules coupled with computing platforms or systems such as those configured as a server may include dual in-line memory modules (DIMMs). DIMMs may include types of volatile memory such dynamic random access memory (DRAM) or other types of memory such as non-volatile memory. As DRAM and other types of memory technologies have advanced to include memory cells having higher and higher densities, memory capacities for DIMMs have also substantially increased. Since DRAM is a volatile memory, power failures or resets may result in loss of most if not all data maintained in DRAM at the time of power failure or reset. Also, some non-volatile memory technologies may utilize encryption schemes that may result in a loss of encryption information following a power failure or reset and thus non-volatile memory for these technologies may function as a sort of volatile memory since encrypted data may be inaccessible due to the loss of encryption information. Further, large memory capacities for these types of memory technologies present a challenge for an operating system (OS) or an application (e.g., device driver) to sense a power failure and attempt to prevent or reduce data loss.